girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-10-19 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Dang-it! Jest can't turn the pages fast enough! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : Have you tried licking your fingers? Argadi (talk) 09:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't @!%%*##^ work on the web! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Now the nonsense is over. The Baron's forces are no longer fooling around. Blood and Iron and Mad Science will strike with Infernal force!--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Other than this is the first page of a double page spread, that it starts on an even number, thet the previous double started on an odd number, and an extra page will be needed when this goes to print, how much longer is this going to go on? Having gotten that out of my system, is Klaus going to restate the demand for Agatha's surrender or just start to level Mechanicsburg? When is the fracking Checkov's Lightning Bolts going to hit the fracking Castle? When are Gil's generators going to be online and exactly what will they do? When does Lucrezia/Anevka show her hand? Why doesn't Higgs slip into Wulfenbach lines, board Castle Wulfenbach, and do something useful? When are we going to get answers instead of more questions? I know. It's the web comic pacing that can be frustrating at times.''' '''And I will follow this because I want know how this gets resolved. It's just that every problem HAS to be a "beyond the impossible" solution. I'd to see one cut-and-dried resolutuion of a crisis. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's stomrin' like Norman! Checkov's generators should be able to draw on more than the usual atmospoheric static for power--assumimg someone can get them to work. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for mentioning that today's page is the first part of a two-page spread; I didn't notice that initially. Most likely, since the Professors didn't give us both pages at once, there is a significant amount of dialog on the second page. I'm guessing that this two-page spread will be designed to mirror and contrast with the previous two-page spread of the battle field on pages and ; so there will be two people talking on the other page. It's interesting that they made an error in paginating this spread, but they had to add pages to volume 11 as well for the same reason. I guess it's tricky keeping track this kind of thing. :I am expecting at least one more two-page spread, maybe more, since there should be more spectacular battle scenes coming up. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The Foglio's have had the double-page alignment problem before in Volume 3 and Volume 6 as well. Volume 8 uses an extra drawing page at the start to align it's only double-page. Volumes 5 and 6 do the same to align their opening double-pagers. It's not something new. Clearly, they don't count pages, they just write the story, which is what actually matters. :::There was that numbering/renumbering in webcomic Volume 11 where, I suspect, they tried to correct the issue without adding pages. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Say, are those some of H.G.Welles's Martian Tripods in the background? If so, nice shoutout.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : Looks to be a little dab of everthang you could name stand out there in the rain, Bosda. Be sure to take a look at the full-sized version of the image. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:19, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : They all seem to be within the containing walls that gill had dropped earlier , or are they now gone? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :: it's also possible that he (or rather tarvek) simply had them dropped in another place to begin with. Finn MacCool (talk) 21:39, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Wait until the second half of this double page spread. You can see the dropwall on the right side of this page which is from the previous double pager which shows the same view. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC)